Dear Percy
by lovixinJhoi
Summary: Dear Percy, I look up in the heavens, praying you get my letters. Love, Lumiere Just a one-shot, with my character Lumiere meaning light. Maybe ill to a story based on the letters, maybe.


Dear Percy,

How is life up there? With the Olympians I mean. I hope you're use to being a God, and an immortal, must be fun! It's lonely down here though. I look up at the skies, hoping to get a glimpse of you, to see your see green eyes, your goofy carefree smile. I miss our times at the beach, and our little dates he had. Ow i'm almost done with all the wedding plans, all I need now is you at the wedding. You'll come right? After all it is our wedding.

Love,

Lumiere

* * *

Dear Percy,

I'm sad you didn't come to our wedding, but I understand. You're a busy God. Your ring is still where you last place it. Thank you for the amulet though, it's absolutely beautiful! Guess what, i'm going back to camp-halfblood! Chiron invited me to train the young demigods, and I accepted. I'm leaving tomorrow, and I thought I'll just write you a quick letter!

Love.

Lumiere

* * *

Dear Percy,

Camp-Half Bloods been so much fun! I met up with Annabeth again! She's dating Conner, they make the cutest couple! Chiron was friendly as ever, and allowed me to stay in the Poseidon cabin! Did you know they made a cabin for you? I also made amends with Nico, did I tell you he's dating Will now? I think they compliment each other. I miss you Percy. It's been four years since the last we met, Poseidon visited me, said you were adjusting just fine. That's great. Everyday is a struggle for me though, I'm just trying to get use with you not being around, but i'll get use to it. Your mother said hi, stop being such a horrible son, and say hi to Sally, at least once a month, she still gets worried about you.

Love,

Lumiere

* * *

Dear Percy,

Mother Demeter came and visited me. She took me to visit Persephone, and Lord Hades. It was fun visit to see Nico again. I'm glad that you atleast wrote a letter to Sally, she seems a lot happier. My birthday is coming is coming up in two weeks, I hope you can make it! If not I understand. Im also getting along with Pollux! He's a really nice person, and fun to hang out with. Anyway, I heard you visited New Rome, why don't you visit Camp-Halfblood, Annabeth misses you, everybody does.

Love,

Lumiere

* * *

Dear Percy,

Me and Pollux are together now, sorry for not writing the last year. It kinda feels weird dating someone, when you're married. But your a God, so I guess it's okay, I also forgive you for missing my birthday! Ow, and I hope your relationship with Aphrodite is alright! You guys make a cute couple, finally making the Love Goddess settle down! Now that is unheard of!

Love,

Lumiere

* * *

Dear Percy,

Sorry for not writing the last three years! Things had been crazy! Me, and Pollux are settled down in New Rome, and moved in together. Where in our third years of college, and I got a job in a small cafe in New Rome as well. I decided to abandon the life of fighting monsters, and finally settle down in my life. I hope your doing alright, and I hear you and Aphrodite are engaged! Congratulation, make sure you invite me to the wedding! Did I tell you that Annabeth, and Conner moved in together, they make such a cute couple! Percy, i'm sorry to tell you this, but Sally is in the hospital, make sure you visit her, please.

Sincerely,

Lumiere

* * *

Dear Percy,

Such exciting news I have to tell you! Your little brother Jackson is at Camp-Halfblood! Sally said he wanted to follow in his big brother footsteps. So adorable! I here he is staying in your cabin. The Gods allowed his at camp, saying he is your brother. Also Annabeth, and Conner are engaged! I also understand you couldn't invite mortals to your wedding. Cheers for you and Aphrodite's undying love!

Sincerely,

Lumiere

* * *

Dear Percy,

Did I tell you the news yet? Me and Pollux are engaged! I'm so excited! Were having it at Fireworks beach at Camp! It's being held in three months, Aphrodite is helping me with it, I just hope you can come. Also I finished college, and is becoming a psychologist! Life is seeming to be a lot brighter for me!

* * *

Sincerely,

Lumiere

* * *

Dear Percy,

I hear you and Aphrodite are expecting a child! I'm so happy for you! Two months ago, me and Pollux had our wedding, it was such a wonderful night. We moved in a permanent resident in New Rome, in a little house. Pollux got job tending to the plants, and we make a decent amount of money! Also Annabeth and Conner are expecting a child as well! Annabeth said I can be the Aunt, so excited!

Sincerely,

Lumiere

* * *

Dear Percy,

I'm so sorry, but I'm sure Sally is much happier now.

Lumiere

* * *

Dear Percy,

It's been years since I wrote to you! Me and Pollux had twins! We named the Apollo and Artemis, we thought it suited them. Annabeth and Conner moved into New Rome, actually there our neighbor! I heard you visited camp, I wish I was there. Me and Pollux decided to visit the Underworld, for Will and Nico's wedding. I'm afraid that I decided to move on as well. Percy, it's been years since you became a God, so I decided i'm done. This will be my last letter. It's not fair to Pollux, if I continue to hold onto you. I threw our rings into the seas, it finally time for me to move one. I love you Percy, but i'm afraid Pollux means so much more to me now.

Lumiere

* * *

I clutched the letter in my hands, my heart ached. Tears slid down my eyes, as I read each letter. I wanted to go in a corner, and never come back. I wanted to just die. I become immortal because I thought Lumiere didn't want me anymore, but these letters proved it wrong. Turning my attention to the silent Goddess, as I glared at her, ¨Why did I only get these letter now!¨ I roared in rage, I didn't care if the olympians were here, I wanted answers.

¨She didn't deserve you,¨ she muttered. Shoving the letters into my pockets, as I stood up, not bearing to be able to see my horrid wife. ¨No. I was the one who didn't deserve her. Lumiere, she was my light. My light through everything. When I wanted to give up when I was in Tartarus, but Lumiere was there for me, supporting me. She was the light I only needed in this dark world. But now she's Pollux's light. She is no longer mine.¨

 **I don't really care is it sucked. I decided to have a go at one-shot, and wrote this. Maybe in the future ill make a story, based on the letters of Lumiere. Maybe.**

 **Love**

 **LovixinJhoi**


End file.
